IDK
by nerdy78girl
Summary: (Havent picked a suitable title yet) Pikachu and Ash are separated because of Team Rocket. Will they ever see each other again? Will we find out why Pikachu is so strong? Will the trainer who finds Pikachu discover something about herself? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions!


Hello readers. Welcome to my first ever PokeFanFic! Wootwoot! I've been trying to work on my grammer, but eh... well see how it goes.

(On a side not, Im ditching the whole, all pokemon are hatched from eggs thing. Just the birds, reptiles, bugs, and fish are.)

PROLOGUE

The darkness of night blanketed the Kanto region. This was the time when most Pokemon would be going back to their homes to get some well deserved sleep. But, the creatures of night would come to life, doing what nocturnal Pokemon do. But not tonight. No, they'd be crazy to be out tonight. Rain came pouring from the skies, as if a dozen Blastoise were in the sky, using the move Hydro Pump. Every Pokemon stayed at their homes, from the Zubat and Golbat, to the Gastly and Haunter. No Pokemon was crazy enough to venture out... well almost.

One Pokemon was. Of course, not really by choice. She raced across the ground, trying to outrun the criminals known as Team Rocket. The Pokemon had managed to put some distance between herself and them, but she could only outrun them for so long. Usually she'd lose them in a snap, but circumstances were different... She crawled under some nearby brush to catch her breath and to look at the bundle in her arms. It was a newborn, born only hours before. Its eyes weren't even open yet obviously, but it knew it was with its mother. The baby snuggled close to her and breathed deeply, causing his mother to smile sadly. She was still weak from giving birth, so it would only be a matter of time before Team Rocket would catch up. She could hide, but knowing babies, he would surely start to whine... not to mention that Team Rocket would never stop trying to capture her. And she couldn't allow her baby to live this life... running all the time...as painful as it was, she was going to have to... she teared up as the words formed in her mind... she was going to have to give him up.

She continued on her way, hearing the faint sound of Team Rocket through the rain. She needed to find somewhere for the newborn... but where? As she kept going, she noticed that she had entered a small town. She looked around, and though it was hard to see, she noticed a large building with a red and white sign on it. She recalled seeing many people enter these buildings, with weak and injured Pokemon. Maybe they would take him in? She cautiously approached the door, and looked up. There was a button near the door. She reached up and pushed it, causing a loud sound to blare. Panicking, she gently laid the baby on the door step, and tearfully and quickly left. The baby, no longer feeling his mothers warm embrace, started to cry loudly. This caused the person who was already awake to come to the door even faster. The front door swung open to reveal a man in his 50's. He was still in his lab coat, since he was pulling a late shift. He immediately looked down and saw the crying Pokemon.

"Wha... where did you come from?"

He picked up the whiny newborn and examined him. He seemed healthy enough. His lungs definitely were at least. The man held his finger close to the Pokemon, causing him to try and suck on it. After all, he hadn't eaten much since he was born. Looking at him more, his eyes widened.

"You can't more than a few hours old... but where's your mother?"

The Pokemon grabbed the man's finger with his little paws. The man turned his head and called for his assistant. A man in his 20's with dark hair and glasses came from behind him.

"Yes? What is it Professor Oak?"

"I need you to get as many blankets and Pokemon infant formula as you can."

"Really?...what was at the door?"

"An abandoned newborn Pikachu."

Oak closed the door to his lab, taking the Pikachu with him. In a tree not too far away was the Pikachu's mother. She gripped the tree in sadness, knowing that although she was doing the right thing, it was very hard. Before she left the tree, she looked around for any sign of Team Rocket. They never really bothered Pallet Town. Plus due to the weather and the fact that they lost her, they had given up. She looked at the lab once more. Although she couldn't speak, her face had said all that she needed to say...

"Stay safe little one."

Dem ffeeelllzzz

Well, extremely short to say the least. But its only a prologue sooooooooo yeah. The chapters to come will be longer. Much longer.

Oh and brace yourselves. An oc is coming. (I'll be blunt. Flamers comments will be deleted. Not comments with constructive criticism. Just comments that are downright mean.)


End file.
